


Капкан

by Fausthaus



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Не может быть. Такого просто не может быть.





	Капкан

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Накамегуро — один из кварталов специального района Токио Мегуро, где сейчас расположен главный офис и другие учреждения агентства LDH  
> 2\. ZOO — культовая группа Японии, основанная в 1989 году участниками телевизионного танцевального конкурса, проходившего на канале Asahi, просуществовала до 1995 года. Одним из ее участников был Игараши Хироюки (EXILE HIRO, Хиро-сан)  
> 3\. На момент событий, происходящих в драббле, Дайске пятнадцать лет  
> 4\. Время действия - 1991 год  
> 5\. О том, что он занимался в студии под руководством Хиро-сана, Макидай рассказал в одном из своих интервью

Не может быть. Такого просто не может быть. Дайске то и дело натыкался взглядом на высветленный затылок одного из лучших танцоров в Японии, но все равно словно не верил своим глазам. Оказаться в одном месте с кумиром — разве не об этом мечтает любой человек? Только вот что делать, когда мечта сбывается? Почему-то никто и никогда не объяснял, что происходит, когда кумир вдруг становится настоящим и живым человеком, до которого можно даже дотронуться, не боясь, что он исчезнет.

Когда Дайске узнал, что в Накамегуро открыта данс-студия для всех желающих, то сначала не обратил на эту новость особого внимания. Ровно до тех пор, пока Кентаро, шумный и непоседливый одноклассник, вдруг заговорщицки не подмигнул, чтобы через секунду выдать сенсацию: в этой самой студии преподавателями работали танцоры из ZOO. В ответ на вытаращенные от удивления глаза Дайске Кентаро расхохотался и ушел. Сам Кентаро мечтал стать певцом, и танцы в любом их виде его не интересовали вовсе. При этом он хорошо знал, что творится в данс-мире Токио: сестра Кентаро профессионально занималась танцами, правда, какой-то классикой, но следила за всеми направлениями, которых в последнее время становилось все больше.

Еще неделю Дайске занимался тем, что уговаривал себя не маяться дурью и никуда не ходить. Вряд ли уже ставшие культовыми танцоры действительно возятся со школьниками, домохозяйками и прочими желающими научиться хотя бы двигаться в такт музыке. Будто дел у ZOO больше не было. Взять хотя бы прошлую неделю. Они несколько раз мелькали в самых разных передачах. И вдруг должны бросить все и оказаться где-то в Накамегуро, в студии, полной обычных людей. Наверняка это все простая замануха. Ну побывал кто-то из ZOO в этой студии, а ушлый владелец растрезвонил об этом всем, кому мог. Люди же сами додумали все остальное. И все же, повторяя движения перед телевизором, Дайске не мог избавиться от странной смеси тревоги, предвкушения и обиды на собственное бездействие. Промучившись еще пару дней, Дайске все-таки собрался и, ругая себя последними словами, уселся в автобус. Понадобилось всего сорок минут, чтобы жизнь сделала офигительный кульбит и встала с ног на голову. Сорок минут и одна незамеченная ступенька, чтобы быть пойманным у самого пола человеком, по которому Дайске фанател больше всех в ZOO.

— Ты в порядке, парень? — Хиро внимательно смотрел на Дайске, который забыл, что вообще-то умеет дышать. — Сколько раз уже вешали чертово объявление, но его снова и снова кто-то сдирает. Не ударился?

— Я... Мне... Извините! — Дайске вывернулся из рук Хиро и склонился в поклоне. — Мне нужно было быть повнимательнее.

— Ты хочешь научиться танцевать или просто нужно блеснуть перед девчонками в школе? — Хиро улыбался, а Дайске не мог оторвать от него взгляда. Во рту пересохло, руки точно тряслись, голова кружилась вместе с танцевальным залом, но черные глаза Хиро все равно удерживали Дайске на ногах, хотя и на них Дайске стоял не слишком твердо.

— Я хочу научиться танцевать лучше всех! — Дайске буквально выплеснул несколько важных слов хриплым шепотом.

— А ты забавный, — Хиро прищурился, потом взглянул на часы на стене. — Через полчаса начнет занятие моя группа. Там полно новичков, так что если хочешь — присоединяйся. Танцевать я тебя научу, а вот станешь ты лучшим или будешь плестись в хвосте у других, это зависит только от тебя. Или можешь присоединиться к группе Хисы через пару минут.

— Я подожду вас.

— Договорились, — Хиро кто-то окликнул, и он, резко развернувшись, ушел. А Дайске сглотнул, увидев, как играют на руках Хиро мышцы. Потом перевел взгляд на свои руки. И даже немного разозлился на себя за то, что выглядит полным тюфяком по сравнению с Хиро, хотя спорт никогда не забрасывал.

Дайске уселся на широком подоконнике, перевязывая покрепче шнурки на кроссовках. Вокруг было довольно шумно, люди мельтешили туда-сюда, мешая сосредоточиться, но Дайске все равно видел, как двигался по залу Хиро, то улыбаясь, то становясь серьезным. А еще Дайске по-прежнему ощущал крепкие объятия, в которые он угодил словно в капкан. Только выбираться из него никакого желания точно больше никогда не появится.


End file.
